Tell the Truth
by Lunariagirl33
Summary: Tecna and Timmy get to know if their freinds are honest or not...
1. Intro?

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

Chapter 1: Our New Invention

Tecna and Timmy were in the science lab working on a new project, they made like a lie detector that practically sold you out like really badly,(A/N: hmm...reminds me alot of my brothers)but let's get back to Tech and the Timster now shall we...

Tecna: Just one more adjustment and...there we go.

Timmy:Looks great Tecna

Tecna: Well you helped Timmy (smiling brightly at him)

Timmy: Well uhhh...I guess I did help a little(blushing)

Tecna: We should try this out on someone, what do you think?

Timmy: I think so too...let's try it on our friends.

Tecna: I guess great minds really do think alike because I was just about to say the same thing.

Timmy: Well I'll go get them and bring them back here, alrighty then

Tecna: That's fine Timmy...

So Timmy left the lab to go look for their freinds in the lounge...Meanwhile in the lounge...

Evanna: Where are the geeks I'm bored...(sitting on a chair balling up like her100th hershey kiss wrapper and tossing it at her brother's head...again.)

Riven: Eve, maybe you should lay off the chocolate before Brandon loses it.

Evanna: He'll be fine Riven...

Brandon: No! listen to your boyfreind stop eating the choclate!

Evanna: Fine be that way...hey bro could you throw out all those wrappers in your lap for me (all the wrappers she threw bounced off his head into his lap)

Brandon: Do I have a choice?

Evanna: Lemme give it some serious thought(paused and looked up at the ceiling)...chyea (A/N: I say that alot xD )

Brandon: Whatever...(throwing them away)

Musa: Okay...um now who knows where Tec and Tim are?

Yay Timmy came in the room...

Riven: Timmy, great to see you finally decided to join us,where's your little lab partner

Timmy: Haha Riv, Tecna's still in the lab I came to came to come get all of you.

Bloom: What for?

Timmy: We want to try something on you guys

Sky: Hey I dont wanna be a guinea pig for you two

Riven:I second that statement

Layla:Bloom, Evanna, the boys are agreeing again!

Bloom & Evanna: They're making progress...

Timmy:Will you all just come on please!!!

Helia: Timmy, if something happens to us...

Flora:Helia...

Musa: Did Helia just threaten someone?

Evanna: I think he did, get em' Helia

Timmy:You guys...(whining)

Riven: Alright stop crying we'll do it!!!(standing up)

Evanna: When was this decided (holding out her arm)

Riven: (pulling her up & mumbling) Anything to shut him up

Everyone else: Fine...

Then they all followed Timmy to the lab to find Tecna leaning on the table...

Bloom: So what are we doing?

Tecna: We want to try this on you...(pointing to a scanner-like machine)

Flora: What's that?

Timmy: It's like a lie detector sort of

Stella: You mean we came all down here to use a lie detector thinga-ma-bobber!!!

Musa: A thinga-ma-bobber Stella?

Evanna: I swear Stella you have got to be the spaciest girl I've ever met!

Stella: Well I-

Timmy: Ladies Please!

Stella & Evanna: Sorry...

Tecna: So which two people want to go first?

No response...

Timmy: Any Volunteers?

Again dead silence...No hands raised...Nothing...

Tecna: I guess we'll just pick then...

Cliffhanger...my bad but I'll be back. Who is Tecna picking? It should be pretty obvious right? I think so cuz well, I'm writing the stuff I know who she's picking! Anyways, I hope you liked! R&R please

-l8r


	2. Who's First?

Discaimer: I do not own Winx Club...

Alright now where was I? Oh yes the picking...

Tecna: How about...

Then the door flew open and Jared comes stumbling in breathing all hard 'n stuff (A/N: Hmm what's he been up to?...kidding, just kidding everyone.)

Jarred: Musa...everybody... sorry I was late...Codatorta had me running for like ever...(still panting)

Stella: Well you and Musa (A/N: Hint...Hint...that's all I'm sayin) should totally go first so you can relax longer afterwards, Right Tecna?

Tecna: That sounds like a great idea Stella, Jarred and Musa, you two will go first.

Musa: What! why do we have to go first?!?

Tecna: There shouldn't be a problem

Stella: Unless,you have something to hide...Do you Musa?

Musa: No!

Stella: Then it's settled you and Jarred are going first.

Musa: Stella, you have know idea how much I hate right now...

Stella: I know but you'll thank me for this one day

Musa: And when will that be?

Stella: good question...

Timmy: can we start already?

Musa and Jarred sat down in the chairs.

Timmy: now lay your hand on the scanner.

They did as told

Tecna: (Reading index cards) First question... Musa, what's more important?Jarred? orMusic?

Musa:...What kind of question is that?! Of Course it's Jarred!

The scanner: (playing Musa's thoughts in her voice) Yeah right music is my everything...

Jarred: Hey!

Musa No offense but I do kinda need music to be...oh I don't know ALIVE.

Timmy: Moving on...Jarred, Is Musa the ONLY girl you look at?

Jarred: Of course...

The scanner: Heck No! That Anastacia girl was lookin' fine Saturday

Musa: Hey who's this Anastcia girl Jar-red!?!

Jarred:(getting out of the chair) Oh no I don't like that little sell out machine I'm leaving..(walking out the door)

Musa: (right behind him) Hey you still didn't answer my question Jarred!

and it pretty much went on from there all the way down the hall...

Timmy: Okay...who's next?

Hmmm... that's a very good question you readersshould review and tell me Who's next. I bet you all thought I'd put Bloom and Sky first didn't you? Anyways, R&R pplz I will Update soon enough

-L8r


	3. help note

Disclaimer: its not my show okay

Hi everyone the reason for this message is...**_IM OUT OF IDEAS _** can you guys help me please all i need you guys to do is tell me who u want next and a 2 questions for them.

I would be **_VERY VERY THANKFUL IF YOU GUYS DID THAT FOR ME_**

BUT IF YOU ALL DONT WANT TO ILL TOTALLY UNDERSTAND...AFTER I HAVE MYSELF A GOOD **_CRY _**TT

anyways if you help me out thanks, those who dont, much love peace n' happiness to ya anyways ---;-- 

-L8r ; )


	4. the royal couple

Disclaimer…you know the deal, winx club...not mine

Later on Musa and Jared came back in while Tecna and Timmy were picking again.

Timmy: Okay this time we're not asking so here it goes eeny meeny miny-

Tecna: Bloom and Sky.

Sky: But Timmy wasn't finished .

Stella: Well it looks like he is now so go ahead you two

Bloom and Sky sent her a nasty glare before sitting down and laying their hands on the scanner.

Timmy: (adjusting his glasses) Here's the question, Is there anything you two haven't told eachother? Sky?

Sky: No, I tell Bloom everything.

The scanner (sky): Yeah, everything that dosen't have to do with Marie...

Bloom: Who!?!

Sky: Uhh! Nobody, I uh...

Tecna: Alright... moving on, Bloom is there anything you haven't told Sky?

Bloom: No, unlike Sky I'm very honest with him.

The scanner (bloom): Then again, I never told him how much of a royal pain in the ass he is sometimes.

Sky: Hey!

Bloom: Well it's true, we all know your a prince Sky. I'm princess of Sparx but do you see me reminding everyone that already knows?

All of a sudden their friends including Tecna and Timmy started coughing and looking the other way.

Bloom: Hey

Tecna: Sorry Bloom but you do tend to do that sometimes.

Sky: True...

Bloom: Cork it Sky! I'm not done with you about 'Marie'!

Timmy: Okay no further questioning, you two can go umm handle your business...

Sky was already out the door and halfway down the hall while bloom calmly walked out in her winx form.

Riven: Well, we know they're not coming back for a long time

Brandon: Sky might not come back at all...

Helia: True...

Tecna: Next is...

so how was it ? good,bad? be honest. R&R pplz

-L8r


	5. Any Regrets?

Disclaimer- I dont own this show at all , you're all aware of that

Everyone was sitting around quietly expecting Bloom and Sky to come back...apparently that was going to be awhile.

Tecna: Alright so...who's next now?

Musa: All in favor of Stella and Brandon going next say 'I'! (raising her hand)

Everyone except Timmy Tecna Stella and Brandon jumped up and said 'I!'

Stella: Hey! No fair!

Musa: It's not like you have something to hide, right Stella? (smirking)

Stella: (glaring at Musa ) Of course not, come on Snookums it's our turn

Brandon and Stella sat down and put their hands on the scanner. Tecna was about to ask question until Musa cut her off.

Musa: Ooh can I ask them a question?

Tecna: Okay... sure Musa (backing up a few steps)

Musa: So Stella, you and Brandon have been together for three long years,any regrets?

Stella: No! I can't believe you'd ask such a question, I don't regret athing about being with my snookums

The scanner (stella): Then again, there has been those times when I forgave him for things because we were in near death situations and I thought we were gonna die

Brandon: Hey! Is that true Stella?

Stella: No sweetie! I forgive you because I want to forgive you.

Scanner(stella): ...Sure I do...

Brandon: Stella!

Musa: This is too funny, Okay Brandon's turn!

Brandon: I don't have any regrets about being with Stella.

Scanner(Brandon): Sike, I love her to death but I'm gonna have all types of back problems going shopping with her.

Stella: Okay, I know I love to shop, but there is no way I shop that much...

All: YES YOU DO!!!!

Stella: Fine! Forget all of you, I go shopping on my own from now on...(getting up and walking out)

Brandon got up and followed Stella hearing a few silent cheers saying 'Yes!' about what Stella said.

Tecna: Okay from now on, no one else can ask questions except Timmy and I.

Musa: Whatever...

How was it? R&R plz

P.S. I dont like LittleMsRebel's title anymore, any ideas? PM me.

-L8r


End file.
